Personal Jesus
by Nickysix
Summary: Takes place shortly after 1.14 – Fool Me Once. Trying to track down Katherine and following a tip from Anna, Damon road trips it solo to New Orleans, LA to look up the last person to see her that he knows of – a guy named Matthew Burroughs. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Jesus  
**

_**Summary:**__** Takes place shortly after 1.14 – Fool Me Once. Trying to track down Katherine and following a tip from Anna, Damon road trips it solo to New Orleans, LA to look up the last person to see her that he knows of – a guy named Matthew Burroughs. He's looking for information but finds much, much more than that. Title comes from the song by Depeche Mode, which is pure aural hotness. **_

_**Tags:**__** Slash, Damon/Male Character, Romance, Humour, Angst, **_

_**Warnings:**__** Spoilers up to 1.14 (Fool Me Once), Damon slash, blasphemy all over the place – if you are offended by unorthodox uses of religious iconography, you will probably hate this – consider yourself warned. Rated R for language, sex, and a bit o' kink. **_

"God damn it". Damon was talking to himself, not an uncommon occurrence when he was behind the wheel of a car…one of the more frustrating activities a person could spend their time doing in his opinion. He was simultaneously trying to check his notes, taken down in his trademark serial killer scrawl, while also scanning road signs in the dark and ignoring the numerous calls that were coming in on his cell phone. He had left Mystic Falls twenty four hours ago, driving pretty constantly, though he did take a couple of breaks to grab a bite, so to speak. Needless to say, he had left a couple of women along the way with smiles, bite marks, and no memory of any of it.

Ever since he had finally managed to get into the tomb only to find that Katherine wasn't among the vampires trapped inside, he had been on a new mission. Anna had told him that Katherine was roaming the world, free and happy and most importantly, not giving a shit about him. The way Damon looked at it, there were two options: either she had managed to escape before the tomb was sealed and had some valid reason for not contacting him for 150 years, on which he planned to hear out. Or, she was simply a cold-hearted bitch who couldn't care less about him or Stefan (after all – she hadn't come to see him either) and had merely used them both for entertainment when they were together. If that was the case, Damon was prepared. He had stakes in the trunk and everything. If his entire history with Katherine ended up being reduced to one giant mindfuck, he would end her. Not just lock her up in a tomb this time either. He'd stake her through the heart himself and he'd enjoy it. But he really hoped that wasn't the case.

Through contacts of Anna, he had determined that the most recent place anyone could remember seeing Katherine was in New Orleans, Louisiana. Of course she would be drawn to one of the country's most well-known epicenters of hedonism; Katherine was never one to half-ass anything. According to Anna's contact, Katherine had been living in the city until about five years ago when she split town suddenly and nobody had seen her since. While there, she had spent a lot of time with a particular person; a grad student at Tulane University named Matthew Burroughs. He was human, as far as anybody could tell. Apparently, they had lived together for almost a year and were pretty inseparable according to sources. Damon's hands twisted on the steering wheel when he thought about Katherine with other men, flitting around the world screwing and partying and killing as she pleased. Sure, he had done his share of all of those things, but the difference was that in the back of his mind, no matter what he was doing, he was trying to get back to her. That was his sole goal in life (after death) – to reunite with the woman he loved more than anybody else. More and more he was starting to believe that Katherine viewed him as simply another notch on her bedpost; someone she could fuck with and then leave whenever she felt like it, or when things got out of control. He decided that for his own sanity he needed to put all of these thoughts out of his mind and find this Matthew Burroughs – hopefully he could get some information that would bring him closer to her. Plus, if dude turned out to be a dick frat guy who had been fucking Katherine, Damon would get his first kill since beginning his sojourn – he was kind of looking forward to that.

After a quick call to Information once he had arrived in the Big Easy, he learned that Matthew Burroughs still lived in the city, which was great because Damon was really over the driving thing. He wanted to get on with his mission – find this guy, get information (through torture if necessary, or if Damon got bored) and then find Katherine. Now he had an address and a phone number and the sun was starting to set. Excellent.

He got to the house, pulled over across the street and cut the engine. It was a nice house; small, pretty, and well cared for. So this guy was most likely married, or living with another woman. Not good. Damon didn't want others in the way once he and Matthew sat down for their discussion, and a wife would definitely be a buzzkill. Just as Damon was reformulating his plan of attack, the front door opened and a young man stepped outside, locking the door behind him. Even though it was pretty dark, Damon could see that he was attractive – fuck. Damon hated being jealous; it was a sign of weakness and he hated to show weakness of any kind. Brown curly hair, fit, relatively tall…Damon was so going to hate this motherfucker. He already did.

As Matthew moved down the walkway to the street, his features became clearer (yeah, definitely hot – Damon had to admit it) and suddenly his outfit was noticeable. Damon had thought he was wearing a black suit on his way out somewhere, but now he could see that it wasn't a suit. It was priest's clerics, complete with collar. Damon was intrigued – either this guy was a legit priest, which was a whole 'nother ball game, or he was a stripper. Matthew got in his car and Damon decided to follow – he had to know whether the guy was headed to a church or a bachelorette party, and since there was no sign of a boombox, Damon guessed it was a church. Damon smiled; he didn't want to get his hopes up, but he had a thing for clergy. There was a past…dalliance…with a minister in Colorado that still left him breathless when he thought about it. Damon had long ago abandoned any pretense of being straight or gay – a good fuck was a good fuck and damn it if he had to be around on this planet indefinitely he was not about to limit his potential hookup pool. Besides, in his experience, sometimes a man was just better – better at knowing exactly what to do and how to do it, plus you didn't have to be as careful with a guy. When Damon wanted it quick, dirty and rough, he usually sought out a dude.

Shaking the new images out of his head, he followed the car to a stone church at the edge of town, away from all of the noise. He watched Matthew enter through a side door, and decided to stay in the car and formulate a plan. He realized he needed more information about this guy, so he could figure out how to get him to let his guard down. Would seduction work? Would he have to play the lost sheep looking to rejoin God's flock? Maybe the guy really was a stripper and the party was in the church…okay, that one wasn't so likely. Damon was now really hoping he could go the seduction route because all of a sudden he was hungry for something other than blood.

He made his way into the church, looking around the dimly lit room for a sign of anyone. His eyes flicked over to a sign on a stand outside the ornate wooden confessionals, stating the times for confession. _Well looky here_…he was just in time. This sacrament could be very revealing, not just about the one spilling his secrets, but about the one listening as well. Damon could really get a lot from Matthew's reactions; one of the perks of being a vampire was the fantastic hearing. He could detect when someone's heart rate changed speed, or hear their breathing go shallow, so he knew he'd be able to get a sense of Matthew's train of thought pretty quickly once Damon started "confessing" all of the bad, bad things he'd done. From there, he'd play it by ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon entered the small cubicle, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. It had been a long, long time since he'd been in one of these – back before he was turned and when he still believed in God. Now the church held no power over him – it was all just a collection of out of date traditions and stories and Damon knew better. He remembered the ritual though, and he knelt down in the small room, bowing his head and making the sign of the cross.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned. A lot". His voice had a husky tone to it, given that he hadn't used it much in the last couple of days. _Let's get this party started, Padre._ He smiled, rubbed his hands together, and took a seat next to the perforated partition, on the other side of which sat Matthew, his profile dark but visible.

"How long has it been since your last confession my son?" Matthew had a low, measured drawl that instantly Damon found irresistible. If the priest was willing to play ball, this could be fun as hell.

"Well Father, it's been a while. Years". He laughed to himself at just how many years he was talking about.

"That's all right, the important thing is that you've come".

_Not yet, but hopefully soon_, Damon kept that thought to himself and decided to test the waters.

"I'm here because I've done some bad things…things that I'm ashamed to talk about, and I don't know where to start". Damon thought playing the innocent would be the best way to go for now…let Matthew feel in control, like he was drawing Damon's secrets out.

"Start at the beginning son…tell me what happened". Matthew seemed genuinely concerned, and willing to hear whatever Damon was about to spring on him. Damon went for it – shock was good here – he needed Matthew's gut reaction to what he was about to say, and easing into it would not work in his favour here.

"I've been experimenting…sexually…with men for a while now. I know it's wrong, but I can't help who I'm attracted to, you know? I have no idea what to do". He tilted his ear towards the partition, listening for any and all changes over there. Was Matthew disgusted? Turned on? Patiently waiting for him to get the fuck on with it?

Matthew cleared his throat a little, and Damon was pretty sure he could hear his heart rate increase slightly as well. "You say you've 'been experimenting'. I take it this indicates that you've acted on your impulses already?"

Damon had to push it further – he needed to know where Matthew stood, because this was starting to turn him on in a big way. If it wasn't going to go anywhere he may have to cut the visit short and find a hot guy in the French Quarter to relieve the pressure. Now that he had guysex on the brain, guysex he must have.

"Yes, I have. I've been a bit promiscuous too, I'm ashamed to say". He snuck a glance at Matthew's profile, heard him exhale a little too slowly.

"How far has your experimentation taken you?" Matthew's voice definitely had an edge to it; he seemed way more interested in the details than a straight guy would be.

Damon leaned in so that his lips were almost touching the partition and whispered, "Well, I've been told I give a hell of a blowjob". He smiled to himself, knowing that his expression wasn't visible to Matthew. Then he listened. He heard a sharp intake of breath, a definite increase in the speed his heart was pumping, and now something else. He could hear the rustle of fabric against skin. Was Matthew…touching himself? The priest shifted in his seat and Damon could hear his hand rubbing against the fabric of his pants, slow but firm. Sure, he could be rubbing his knee, but Damon liked to think it was something else.

"My son, have you consummated any of these…relationships? Have you committed the ultimate sin in the eyes of God?" Oh fun…the priest was pushing _that_ tired angle. Well, everyone knew that sin was a huge turn on (even to priests he figured), so he was going to push right back.

Keeping the register of his voice low and raspy, he told Matthew what he thought he wanted to hear. "I've been too scared to take it all the way. I want to…God, do I want to, but I haven't. _Yet_". He put a bit of emphasis on that last word to drive his white lie home.

Matthew was leaning back in his chair a bit now, his breathing had become shallower and Damon could still hear the slow rustle of fabric. So, the priest was definitely gay…or bi, or whatever. He was into it. That's all that mattered from Damon's perspective.

He leaned in again and let the words flow "I'm attracted to women, and I've been in love with a woman, but there is something that men have to offer that I just can't seem to live without. It's as much about power as it is about gratification…knowing that I am capable of bringing a grown man to his knees with pleasure is in_tense_. Plus, there's the fact that I can be so aggressive with men. Slamming into walls, bruising skin…I dislocated a shoulder once in Europe making out with a ski instructor named Sven, as cliché as that sounds. Luckily Sven popped it back into place and we hardly missed a beat". He laughed a little at his joke, and at the fact that his big ploy to get close to Matthew involved so much truth.

The priest was definitely reacting to all of this; his heart was pounding, his breath was labored, but he was sitting very still. Too still. "Perhaps you should simply discuss how this has negatively affected your life, and skip the details. I don't think it's necessary to rehash each sin individually". Ah…cold feet. Damon knew Matthew was starting to freak out about how into this he was and was trying to get off the topic. Well, fuck that. Damon was going to push until he had this guy eating out of his hand.

"But that's just it Father…it hasn't affected me in a negative way. Other than what my family and the church have told me, there have been no problems. I'm happy, satisfied, and dying to take it further. When I'm blowing a guy, it's like I hold all of the power. I can make him do or say anything just by the way I move my tongue". He whispered, "Let's face it Father, taboo sex is the best sex. I like doing what gets me hot, don't you?"

Matthew was leaning forward now, sucking air in through his teeth. Damon smiled, stood and casually exited his stall. He stood in front of the door to the confessional where Matthew still sat and opened it. When Matthew looked up, there was Damon in his tight black t-shirt, fitted leather jacket and black jeans showing off his incredible body with flushed cheeks and eyes dark with desire. Damon smiled and cocked an eyebrow, "I thought it might be helpful if we prayed together Father". With that, he was on his knees in front of the young priest, forcefully pulling Matthew's face into his and crushing their lips together.


	3. Chapter 3

After matching the intensity of Damon's kiss for a few seconds, Matthew stood abruptly and in doing so, shoved Damon backwards into the confessional door. Damon examined the priest's reaction from his prone position on the ground, and saw panic, shame and fear in Matthew's face. Damon rolled his eyes and hoped that this was all due to the setting and not because Matthew was a self-hating gay. Although, as Damon saw it, all priests had to be self-hating on some level based on the fact that they agreed to never have sex, ever. How much do you have to hate yourself to be okay with _that_ scenario, gay or not? Plus, being a gay Catholic priest was even stranger (and more repressive) than being a gay republican, right? Damon knew from experience that most people who abstain from sex for moral reasons can be convinced to change their minds once their pleasure zones are triggered – given the opportunity, most religious types will opt for the "buy now, pay later" approach. Whatever – Damon could care less if the guy was going to spend two weeks praying and cutting himself or whatever priests do to make reparations - at least it should be worth it.

Damon corrected his position until he was back on his knees, maintaining eye contact with Matthew the entire time. He moved slowly, as if he was trying not to scare off a wild animal or trigger a bomb. Matthew was now leaning against the confessional wall, breathing hard and unable to move his eyes from Damon's intense stare.

Damon was smiling again: "Father, please. I need to pray, and you…you make an _excellent_ altar". With that, Damon decided to go for the prize because the only thing that was going to convince this guy to stay in the cramped space with him was to get his blood flowing and his nerves firing. Considering the small space, he didn't have to go far to reach Matthew's groin – he began to slowly rub his hand over what appeared to be a painfully swollen erection, moving his hand in the same way Matthew had been doing to himself earlier. The priest immediately gasped and the back of his head hit the wall with a thud, hips relaxing and arms going slack at his sides.

_Well, that was easy_. Damon almost laughed at how simple it was – touch a guy's cock, even through layers of fabric, and he'll forget his own name. Damon was not immune – the first guy he'd ever been with had done the same to him in a bathroom at a tavern in Toronto. It was the 1920's and Damon had slept his way through what felt like half the females in North America by that point. He resisted at first and was about to tear into the handsome sailor's neck, but the man had started rubbing his hard-on against Damon's, and then five minutes later he was getting the best blowjob of his life and wondering why he'd waited so long to experiment with the other team. He figured he had indefinite amounts of time stretched out in front of him – why limit his entertainment options?

Damon leaned in and placed his mouth over the stiff bulge in Matthew's pants, licking and sucking through the fabric, while Matthew began to quietly moan and move his hips around as if trying to get as much of the bulge into Damon's mouth as possible. He was almost visibly uncomfortable from the pleasure/pain of his erection and the gentle teasing it was getting. Damon took his time releasing the button on Matthew's pants from the buttonhole and then slowly unzipped the fly. He looked up at the priest's face and held his eyes while he quickly and forcefully yanked the pants down to his ankles. The priest gasped again at the sudden exposure, and Damon took a second to gawk at the outline in Matthew's boxer briefs. It was big, it was perfect and instantly Damon had an erection of his own to deal with, but he could ride it out a little longer. Damon did like aggression, but he also liked slow torture, and so instead of releasing the priest's hard-on from where it was being pinned against his body, he put his lips against it, mouth open, and breathed hot breath along the length. Then he tongued the priest's testicles through the cotton, finally sliding his tongue along the entire shaft, ending with a small kiss on the tip.

"Jesus Christ…please…take them off" Matthew growled from above. His eyes flashed at Damon – a combination of incredible pleasure and unbearable torture in his gaze.

Damon stood suddenly, grabbed Matthew's arms by the wrists and wrenched them up over the priest's head, holding them against the wall with one hand. His expression softened and he chuckled. "Well, that's not technically my name, but it'll do. Say pretty please, and I'll consider it." With that, Damon began to slowly grind his own hardness against Matthew's bulge, just firmly enough to perpetuate the agony. Matthew's head rolled back again, his voice just barely able to squeak out "pretty please".

Damon headed back south, releasing Matthew's arms and unbuttoning the lower half of his shirt on the way, leaving the collar on and in tact – it added to the whole scene in Damon's mind. He trailed kisses down the line of course hair that led from the belly button back to the erection that seemed to have grown even larger in the past sixty seconds. Hungrily, Damon yanked the underwear down, planted his hands firmly on Matthew's ass, and took as much of him down his throat as he could without choking. He knew Matthew wasn't going to be able to hold out for too long, and he didn't want him to blow his load before the action got good.

Matthew's hips began to buck, and his breathing came in short spurts. Damon hungrily lapped at his penis, swirling his tongue around the base, the tip and all points in between. He took a moment to take Matthew's balls into his mouth, individually sucking and rolling them gently with his tongue. He took the entire length down again and swallowed around it, at which point the priest grunted loudly, causing Damon's cock to start twitching in his pants. Damon decided at that moment to really make this an experience that Matthew wouldn't soon forget. Ever to one to push boundaries, he wrapped his right hand around the base of the priest's cock and, using the blowjob as a cover, carefully coated his fingers with as much saliva as he could.

Damon waited until it was clear that the priest was going to come at any second and snaked his right hand up between Matthew's legs, lightly settling his slick middle finger over the puckered opening.

Matthew panicked a little, stiffening up for a moment and making a strangled sound, but the two men locked eyes and Matthew relaxed again. Damon resumed the blowjob, leaving his finger in place. The priest's hips began to buck more forcefully, trying to get his dick as far down Damon's throat as he could, and his breath was hitching with more urgency. He placed a hand on Damon's shoulder as a warning, but Damon didn't budge. He kept up the pace, leaving the about-to-erupt dick in his mouth. He could feel everything tighten up and just before Matthew's release, he plunged his finger deep inside the hole, searching for the prostate. Matthew groaned and come exploded into Damon's mouth and throat, which he swallowed hungrily, keeping his mouth and hand where they were until Matthew had ridden the orgasm all the way through.

_Don't worry – I won't leave Damon hanging…stay tuned for chapter 4._


End file.
